tsugumomofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6
Memories and Childhood Friends (思い出と幼馴染, Omoide to Osananajimi) is the sixth episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Hiroshi Ohkado confesses his love for Chisato Chikaishi on the school rooftop as Kiriha and Kazuya watch in secret. Chisato rejects Hiroshi, stating she already likes someone leaving Hiroshi upset. Kazuya is surprised Chisato likes someone while Kiriha sighs by Kazuya's obliviousness. Chisato helps Kazuya study in his room as Kiriha plays videogames. Kazuya confronts Chisato about who she likes and Chisato refuses to tell. Kiriha looks through Chisato's bag for pudding but finds a doll instead as Chisato grows increasingly embarrassed. Kazuya asks what the doll is and Chisato mellows down telling them it is nothing. Hiroshi expresses his frustration over getting rejected as he plays computer games. While doing his video games manifests as an amasogi. Kazuya arrives at school the next day to find all the students interacting as couples. Tatami Tadata runs into Kazuya and falls over exposing her panties to him. Tatami flusteredly questions Kazuya on whether or not he saw her panties. A dialogue prompt with a timer manifest in front of the girl and Kauzya hastily makes a choice. Tatami slaps Kazuya and leaves. Kazuya arrives in his classroom to find all his classmates interacting as couples with the same dialogue prompts. Shirou, who is an dialogue interaction with Misako Misago, greets Kazuya and tells him of the great opportunity they have received from the dialogue system. As Kazuya sits down for class, Kiriha comes to the conclusion and explains that the dialogue system running throughout the school is caused by a gal game amasogi. Kazuya heads out to search for the amasogi but finds Chisato being romanced by Hiroshi. Kazuya greets Chisato who responds distantly. Kazuya confronts Hiroshi about what he has done to Chisato but Chisato slaps Kaazuya. Chisaot and Hiroshi leave, Hiroshi proclaiming his superior skills at playing Pure Heart. Kazuya and Kiriha realize that Hiroshi is the host of the amasogi and chase after him. Hiroshi calls upon his groupies to defend him from Kazuya. Kazuya meets with Osamu, explaining the situation and asking for advice. Osamu explains the workings of the Pure Heat dialogue system, telling Kazuya that his best chance to win Chisato back is to use the custom input dialogue option. Kazuya finds Chisato and enters custom dialogue input, asking her to help him study and increasing Chisato's affection for Kazuya. While studying in class tells compliments Chisato's hands to no effect. Chisato, Kazuya and Osamu have lunch together, Osamu complimenting Chisato to have her stay. Kazuya compliments Chisato's lunch making skills and abilities as a household wife, increasing her affection with Kazuya. Chisato asks Kazuya about Kiriha's whereabouts though no dialogue window appears. Osamu realizes the situation to be free input conversation event. Before Osamu can warn Kazuya about answering carelessly, Kauzya tells Chisato that she is napping in her gym clothes. Chisato's affection decreases and she gets angry. Osamu explains the situation and Kazuya attempts to answer carefully but fails. Osamu, Kazuya and Kiriha meet and discuss the situation. Osamu explains the only choice left for Kazuya is to exploit and event bug which result in him maximizing his points. Hiroshi meets with Chisato beneath the schools sakura tree and prepares to confess his love. Kazuya interrupts them, Hiroshi already aware of the exploit and unconvinced he can pull it off. Kazuya brings out a pair of dolls, one of which being Chisato's from earlier and asks play house. Chisato remembers that when she and Kazuya were younger they would play house together, Chisato playing as the mother doll and Kazuya the father doll. Kazuya grew tired of playing as the other kids ridiculed him and refused to. Chisato gave the father doll to Kazuya to keep so that they can play again in the future. Chisato accepts Kazuya's proposal, Kazuya winning over Chisto and Hiroshi crying as he runs away. Chisato and Kazuya rest in the nurses office while Osamu and Kiriha head off to search for Hiroshi and the amasogi. Kazuya awakes to find Chisato kissing him naked on top of him while his limbs are bound to the bed. Hiroshi tells Osamu and Kiriha the game is running on a pc in the computer lab. Osamu realizes the pc version of the game is pornographic and the three rush to stop the event. Osamu and Hiroshi head to the computer lab, force quitting the game and destroying the amasogi. Kiriha rushes to the nurses office. The next day at school, Kazuya and Chisato sit awkwardly next to each other. Osamu asks Kiriha if they actually had sex to which Kiriha tells Osamu that he was unable to get the truth out of Kazuya. Character in order of appearance * Hiroshi Ohkado * Chisato Chikaishi * Kiriha * Kazuya Kagami * Tatami Tadata * Shirou Shiramine * Misako Misago * Osamu Osanai Manga/Anime Differences * Added Hiroshi's letter getting blown away. * Added Kazuya commenting about finding out about Chisato having a crush and Kiriha reaction. * In the anime, the timer for the dialogues prompt is built into the user interface. * In the anime, the girl Shirou is conversing with is Misako Misago while in the manga it was a faceless unnamed girl. * Kazuya goes by the window to check if they actually have a sakura tree. * Removed student attempting to romance Kiriha. * Added scenes featuring Chisato, Tatami and Misako, resembling an ad or opening scene for Pure Heart. * Removed brief scene between Kazuya's study session and lunch where Kazuya meets with Osamu to further explain the system. * Added extra dialogue for Kazuya's free-input event with Chisato showing how he lost all his points. Gallery Episode 06 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 06 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 06 End Card by Gengoroh Tagame.png|Endcard by Gengoroh Tagame Trivia * The first eyecatch is based on the title page of Chapter 12. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes